Memories of the Past and Future
by XxForeverDawnXx
Summary: Can Snow and Charming save Emma before its to late? Has her past come back to haunt her? Who are these 3 teenagers that show up in town. Sorry for bad summery. Rated M for future chapters. Possible Trigger Warning! AU. First OUAT Story. Read and Review! Title subject to change! Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

I don't known the characters from OUAT…but the OC's are mine.

Emma stared at her hands. Her thoughts were racing, in every direction but where she wanted them to go. It's not that she wasn't happy about having a brother. She was, loved him very much. He made her parent's so happy as well, Emma could see it. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder if they had ever looked at her once that way too.

As far back as Emma could remember no one really ever looked at her like that. The two that would have died, tragically in an "accident," that was all Emma's fault. She killed them.

Her mind continued to race as her fingers wound their way around a pocket knife that lay next to her. Maybe he had been right, the man she was force too live with, after their deaths. His words echoed through her mind and before Emma realized it, she was whispering them on impulse. She whispered them as if he was standing over her from behind ready to reprimand her for not being a good little girl. Tears found their way to Emma's cheeks as she instinctively repeated what he had always told her.

She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "I am worthless"

"I will never amount to anything."

"No one will ever love me. I am unlovable."

_One. Two. Three. Four._

The blood slid slowly down Emma's arm as more steadily filled each cut. Relief washed over Emma as if what she had done had somehow made it all away. Even though deep down she knew it hadn't, it was all still there, in the back of her mind. It always stayed back there lurking, waiting to once again resurface and become the wall she once again couldn't get passed. Not without caving into this unspeakable act, to only have it once again reappear later on.

A knock at the door, caused Emma to freeze, even though she knew she was safe and sound locked behind the bathroom door.

"Emma? Regina just called; she needs us to come to Granny's." The voice belonged to David. Emma stared down at her arm in shame. They loved her. David and Mary-Margret loved her, and this is how she was repaying their love. She knew they shouldn't love her; she sure as hell didn't deserve it, but, for some elusive reason they loved her anyway. However, she couldn't help but feel that soon that their love would fade into oblivion soon enough. She couldn't help but wonder if David, Mary-Margret and Henry would be better off without her.

"Just a minute," Emma said steadily as she reached for the gauze from behind the cabinet behind the mirror, "I'll be out soon."

She listened as she could hear David's footsteps walk away. "Okay Emma, I'll wait in the truck."

***At the Dinner***

When Emma and Charming reached the dinner she could see everyone standing in a wide circle. surrounding the jukebox Granny just had put in.

"What is going on in here?" Emma asked as Regina walked up to them.

"Took you long enough to get here."

"What is all the commotion about?" David asked.

Regina led the duo through the crowd till they could see three teenage girls dancing around the jukebox. "Them," she said concern shown on her face and in her voice as she watched the girls.

Mary-Margret walked up, holding Neal protectively only taking her eyes off the girls for a moment, "No one knows who these girls…"

"Where they came from, or how they got here." Regina finished.

Before either could respond….

"EMMA!" One of the girls attacked Emma with a tight hug.

"What are you doing, Idiot!" the second girl shouted at the long-haired teenager.

"Do I know you?" Emma asked in shock, the girl radiated excitement.

The girl looked up at Emma, as the smile slowly, faded. "Oops…" She quickly rejoined the other two girls.

The third girl folded her arms, "What did I tell you! What did my father tell you?" The first girl shrank back, "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing we can do about it now," said the second girl. "We might as well introduce ourselves."

"That sounds like a good idea." Emma said, as she looked at David.

The second girl stepped forward as she placed her hand on her chest, "My name is Lily."

She then gestured towards the third girl who then spoke, "I'm Gracelyn."

"And I'm," The first girl chimed in excitedly, "Ava."

There you have it. This is my first OUAT story so please be kind! Until next time guys!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't known the characters from OUAT…but the OC's are mine.

Emma stared at the girls; there was something about Ava that seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The girls circled around each other whispering. "Excuse, me?" Regina interrupted, frustration clearly shown on her face. "You didn't answer my question." All three girls, looked over at Regina, "Sorry," Lily said stepping forward, as she pushed some of her long dark hair behind her ear, "We can't answer that, and frankly it's none of your business."

"None of my business!?" Regina growled, "I am the Mayor of this town, so that makes it my business."

Ava and Gracelyn stared at Lily in shock, "Did she? Did she just?"

"Yes, yes she did!" Ava responded shock found it's way across her face. At that moment Henry came into view. "Henry!" Ava said in surprise as Gracelyn, clapped her hand over Ava's mouth, "shhhh. You're gonna give us away!"

"How do you know my son?" Regina demanded. All three girls took a step back.  
"Regina, you're scaring them." Charming said as he put his arm between Regina and the three teens. "If I don't start getting some answers soon, they will have a reason to be afraid." Regina's voice was poisonous. After all last time random strangers showed up in Storybrooke, the place was almost blown up; her beloved son was kidnapped and almost DIED.

"Henry," Emma asked, "Do you know any of these girls?" Henry shook his head, "No, I don't know them."

Gracelyn bit her lip, "Lily what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking, give me a second." Lily said keeping her eyes locked on Regina.

"Maybe Gold, knows something." MaryMargret said watching as the three girls whispered.

"I don't want them running around" Regina said as she shot them a glare. The girls continued to whisper. "Until we know more about them."

"What are we gonna do Regina?" Emma said, "Lock them up till we talk to Gold."

"Precisely" Regina said, "You remember what happened last time strangers showed up here?"

"Like I could forget," Emma responded, her tone defensive. The teens watched the adults whisper, wondering what the adults were planning for them.

"I want to go home." Ava said slowly, "This was a bad idea. I just wanted to help my mom…"

"I know" Gracelynn said, "I wanted to help my nephew."

"And I my brother," Lily said, "I honestly didn't think it would work."

"Yet here we are." Gracelyn said, "My dad is going to kill me when he finds out what we've done."

Both Ava and Lily nodded in agreement. They knew they were in some hot water with their parent's too, if they find out.

"Since we're here." Gracelynn said, "How bout we still try to help. If your still up for it Ava? At least till we figure out how to get home."

Ava nodded as she looked at the talking adult, "We need to try."

"We need to protect them" Gracelyn said, as she watched the adults stopped their whispering and turned towards them. "Agreed." Ava and Lily replied.

"Come with us girls," Charming said softly. The girls followed Charming, however Ava lagged a little behind.

"Come on, Kid." Emma said putting her hand on Ava's shoulder. "Don't be afraid everything will be fine." Emma could tell the girl was on the verge of tears and seemed to be struggling with her thoughts.

Ava looked at Emma, as a greater sadness washed over her expression at Emma's touch, " He's coming, Emma."

"Who's coming?" Emma said, looking at Ava confused.

"Roy." Ava said slowly, almost as if she was rethinking what had already escaped from her mouth.

Emma froze, the blood slowly drained from her face, and her hands began to tremble at the mere mention of his name.

Before Emma could respond, Ava darted forward to catch up with Charming and the two other girls.

Ava glanced back at Emma, as she climbed into Charming's truck. She instantly regretted telling Emma, because there Emma stood. Frozen, pale and trembling; she had the most horror-stricken expression on her face that Ava had ever seen. It broke Ava's heart.

~~~~~Note:~~~~~

There you have it. I am sorry this chapter isn't very good. I was really struggling with it. So it'll probably get rewritten at a later date. Until please bare with me and review and let me know what your theories are. Ill try and have the next chapter up soon. Have a great day! :)


End file.
